


I'll Tell You When You're Older

by Benni_Castle



Category: Doctor Who, Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Middle School, Coming Out, Growing Up, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 03:36:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3234803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benni_Castle/pseuds/Benni_Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine Anderson and Rory Williams are best friends. Blaine's mom is dating Will Schuester, his old teacher. Cooper Anderson is a dick, but Blaine loves him. And Sam has been there the entire time (sort of).</p><p>A Blaine and Rory Love story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason my paragraphs won't indent...sorry.

Blaine ran across the playground pretending to be a dragon. His dark curls were bouncing wildly as he raced around the black top. He had green paper wings attached to the backs of his outstretched arms with scotch tape. Behind him he heard a low growl. He looked back and saw Sam, with his red wings, hot on his trail, so he picked up his pace. He was roaring now, loudly, trying to scare off Sam. It was no use, Sam was going to catch him. His long blond locks were flowing elegantly and his face looked menacing. They were both growling and roaring at each other. Sam was just about to catch up to him when Blaine hit someone with a loud thud.   
The two of them skidded across the pavement a few inches and Sam came to an abrupt stop. Blaine opened his hazel eyes and saw bright blue ones staring back. He was on top of this kid and he was bleeding from the knee. Sam ran up behind them and helped up Blaine.  
"Are you ok Blaine?" Sam asked brushing off his friend's shoulder. Blaine looked down at his bloody knee, then at his crumpled up wings. He tore them off and said, "I guess i'm not a dragon anymore." Blaine stripped off his black bowtie and tied it around his injured knee so that he doesn't get blood on his blue shorts. He then heard some quiet pants and turned towards the kid on the ground. He was on his butt and holding his elbow in his hand.  
"Oh my god, are you ok?" Blaine dropped to his knees and reached for his arm. The kid jerked it away and stared at Blaine, tears threatening to pool over his eyelids. "It's ok. Just lemme see." Blaine reached for his arm again and the kid let him inspect it.  
"I'm going to go get Mr. Schue," said Sam before he ran across the playground.  
"You're fine. It's just a scratch," Blaine assured the kid on the ground. "My name's Blaine by the way." Blaine gave him a big smile.  
"R-Rory," replied the kid in a british accent, wiping his nose with his arm. He managed to reel back in the tears before they fell. Blaine stood up and extended his hand. Rory grabbed it and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet.  
“Uh...thanks.” Rory whispered. 

Blaine sat on one of the small chairs in Mr. Schue's office. To his right was Rory rubbing his bandage clad elbow. To his left sat Sam playing Mario Kart on his Nintendo ds, still wearing his dragon wings. Sam was waiting with Blaine until his parents came and because Nurse Evans was his mom. Blaine looked down and saw that his white collared shirt and tennis shoes had dirt stains from falling on the pavement. He shrugged and let his legs swing back and forth hovering above the ground. His bowtie was replaced with a white gauze, brightly contrasted against his lightly tanned skin. He turned towards Rory and realized he was frowning.  
"Why're you sad Rory?" Blaine asked furrowing his thick brows.  
"Oh, it just really hurts," said Rory still rubbing his elbow.  
"When I fall down my mom always kisses my scratch and makes it feel better," Sam chimed in, still staring at his video game. Blaine thought for a second then leaned in and kissed Rory's hurt elbow.  
"Feel better," Blaine asked looking at Rory's face and smiling.  
“A little bit.” Rory gave a shy smile and went back to staring at his elbow. Blaine sat back in his seat and swung his legs some more, proud of himself for helping Rory feel better.  
When Blaine's mom got there she greeted Sam and gave him a kiss on the head. When she got to Blaine she gave him a kiss on the cheek and a big hug.  
“My little dragon needs to grow some thicker scales or else he won't be allowed to be a dragon anymore.” She tickled his tummy and Blaine began to laugh and he fell over, head landing on Rory's lap.  
"Oh mom! This is Rory." Blaine sat up quickly and spoke with excitement. "When I was a dragon, Sam was trying to catch me but I was flying faster than him, and then I ran into a villager from British. He had bright blue eyes and soft golden hair but he wasn't wearing any armour so when I hit him he got hurt but I used my super awesome dragon skills to heal his owie. Then Sam the Dragon flew away to get King Shuester so that he could make sure me and the villager was okay. He brought us to Sam dragon's mom who fixed our owies better than I did. Then you came in." Blaine was hopping on top of the chair and re enacting the entire story. Rory, Blaine's mom, and even Sam was staring at him wide eyed. When Blaine finally finished, his mom said, "Wow. I think you owe this villager an apology and maybe some ice cream. Also, Rory would be from Britain not British."  
"Can we really get ice cream!" Blaine hopped up from his seat and stared at his mom with anticipation.  
“If Rory's mommy is okay with it.”   
"Yes! You hear that Rory? We get to go get ice cream!" Blaine yelled, turning towards Rory. Rory just gave him a small smile and looked back at his elbow. At that moment, Mr. Schuester walked into his office.  
"Jeez Blaine, I could hear you from the other side of the school." Mr. Schue had on a welcoming smile, but he stopped in his tracks when he saw Blaine's mom. "Ms. Anderson. It's so nice to see you again." He held out his hand.  
"Please, I told you to call me Sarah." She shook his hand.  
"Well Sarah, Blaine is ready when you are. Except he used his bowtie to stop the bleeding on his knee. But don't worry I washed it. Still a little damp though." He handed the bowtie to Sarah and offered up his nicest smile.  
"He spends too much time around Nurse Evans," she replies ruffling Blaine's curls. "We were actually going to wait for Mrs. Williams to show up so we can ask her if going out for ice cream would be a good idea." Mr. Schue and Sarah continued talking until Rory's mom, Mrs. Williams, showed up. After a short discussion they decided that ice cream would be fun. Sarah gave Mr.Schuester a hug then started walking towards the exit. Blaine grabbed his backpack and iron man lunchbox, hugged Sam goodbye, and dashed towards the door. Rory, on the other hand, clung to his mom's hand and smiled shyly as he saw Blaine dash around pretending to be an airplane.  
Blaine saw a colorful building with giant letters that said McSwirley's. He latched onto Rory's hand and pulled him towards the ice cream parlor. Rory ran behind Blaine wondering how could he run so fast even though he was shorter than Rory. When they arrived at the front counter they peered into the glass showcasing all 50 of the store's flavors of ice cream. They cupped their hands around their eyes to get a better look. By the time their parents reached them, Blaine had his whole faced smooshed against the glass.  
"Mommy! Mommy! I want the strawberry one! No, I want the minty one! No, I want the rainbow one! No, I want the..." Blaine squinted as he tried to read the title."...Double Chocolatey Fudge Brownie Deluxe-y." Blaine hopped up and down excited by the amount of chocolate displayed before him.   
"And what do you want Rory?" Mrs. Williams had an elegant British accent. Rory looked at Blaine who was practically drooling on the glass display case, then at his mom.  
"Um...I think i'll have just a vanilla with sprinkles please." Rory turned back to the glass and watched as the man behind the counter scooped out there ice cream.  
The boys sat on a bench outside of the shop while their mom's talked at a near by table. Blaine was so excited about his ice cream but he managed to keep his outfit clear of any spills. As he ate it though, he asked Rory a ton of random questions.  
"Favorite color?"  
"Uh...blue."  
”Favorite food?"  
“French fries.”  
“Favorite animal?”  
“Lion.”  
“Um...favorite superpower?”  
“Time travel." Blaine looked at him.  
“Where would you go if you could time travel?” Rory looked up at the at the sky thoughtfully.  
“Uh...probably back to the Dinosaurs because they're really cool.”


	2. Chapter 2

It was now the summer before 1st grade and Rory and Blaine are best friends. They are up in Blaine's room with Sam playing video games. Rory and Sam were having a sleepover at Blaine's. Blaine heard a knock on the door so he paused the game, ran down the stairs, and yanked open the door.  
"Mr. Schue?" Blaine looked really confused to see his Kindergarten teacher holding a rose at his door.  
"Hey Blaine. Is your mom around?" asked Mr. Schuester smiling down at Blaine. At this point Sam and Rory were crouched down at the top of the stairs, watching the whole thing.  
"MOM!" Blaine yelled over his shoulder. "MR. SCHUE IS HERE!" Mr. Schuester cringed as Blaine continued to yell for his Mom. But his face immediately lightened up when he saw Sarah turning the corner. She was wearing a short blue dress that complemented her long black hair.   
“Hello Will.” She accepted the rose he gave her with a small smile.  
“You look beautiful Sarah.”  
"Thank you Will. I really love your blazer." They just kind of stared at each other with goofy smiles. Blaine had absolutely no idea what was happening.  
“Mommy...” This snapped Sarah out if her trance. She explained that Mrs. Evans is in the living room and Blaine's brother was in his room if he needs anyone, then she gave him a kiss on the top of his head and left with Will. As soon as she closed the door Blaine ran back upstairs and flopped down on his too big bed. It was his brother's old bed and it could fit two people comfortably. Sam and Rory followed him into his room. Sam went back to playing video games, sitting right in front of the tv. Rory, however, went and lied down next to Blaine on the bed.  
"Are you ok Blaine?" Rory asked grabbing the other boy's hand.  
"Yeah, I'm just sleepy." Blaine replied with a yawn. He stretched his unoccupied arm above his head then rolled over to cuddle into Rory's arm. Rory loved the warmth of Blaine's arm wrapped around his own and Blaine's cheek resting on his shoulder.   
"You're my best friend, Blaine," Rory whispered into Blaine's hair, resting his cheek on the top of his head.  
"You're my best friend too, Rory," Blaine replied, keeping his eyes closed. In no time they were both drifting off to sleep while Sam snored loudly from the floor.

 

7 years later and they're entering 7th grade. Mrs. Evans wanted to take pictures before they walked to school. Blaine stood up straight wearing a tight red collared shirt, skinny black pants that stopped just above his ankles, and a black and yellow striped bowtie. He had on nice dark oxfords and his hair was gelled back. He wasn't really dressing up for school, he just kind of dressed like that everyday.   
Rory stood next to him looking a bit more shy, even though he was a good 3 inches taller than Blaine. He was wearing a short sleeved blue button down with tiny white dots on it. His dark skinny jeans were rolled once at the bottom, he had his hair perfectly coiffed, and his tan oxfords were very similar to Blaine's.   
Finally there was Sam. Sam didn't try nearly as hard to look good. He had on a pair of light green shorts, black converse, an unbuttoned brown short sleeve, and a pale blue t shirt on underneath. Sam was the tallest and definitely had the most muscle.  
Mrs. Evans took a few pictures then waved goodbye as they started their walk to school. Blaine's older brother, Cooper was in 11th grade so he took the bus. Rory was an only child and Sam's siblings were too young for school. When they reached the school a blonde girl in a white dress walked right up to Sam and held his hand as they walked to class. That's Quinn. Sam's girlfriend. Sam met her because she has a sister who's in the same grade as Cooper. They've only been dating for a week but they've already started holding hands. Things were getting pretty serious. Blaine and Rory had the same honors classes because they both scored above grade level on the placement test. Sam was placed in lower classes because of his dyslexia but they still saw each other at recess and lunch.  
The bell rang so Rory and Blaine went to their class taught by a Mr. St. James. When Blaine first saw his teacher he was shocked. He slowly lowered himself into his seat next to Rory but kept his eyes fixated on the teacher. He didn't know why but every time Mr. St. James moved or spoke, it would make Blaine feel tingly on the inside. Rory kept asking him if he felt ok but Blaine just nodded and focused his attention back on the teacher.  
Blaine waved goodbye to Sam then to Rory and continued to walk the last block to his house alone. During this walk he thought about what happened today. Getting tingly feelings in his belly were not common for Blaine. It's only ever happened once at his 9th birthday when he threw a pool party but that was nothing compared to the amount of butterflies that flew during every second he was in that classroom. He decided he should ask someone about it. But who. He can't talk to his mom about it because she'll just give a stupid girly mom quote like 'everything will be ok' and 'follow your dreams'. Ugh, he hated girls. He also couldn't talk to Cooper because he would just tease Blaine about his hair or insult his clothes. He could probably tell Rory without fear of being judged but Rory's so shy, he probably knows less about what's going on then Blaine. That leaves only one person who he could talk to.  
When he opened the front door he immediately saw his mother and Will sitting on the couch, drinking wine. Will was placing small kisses and bites down Sarah's neck. Sarah just kept giggling and drinking wine. Blaine rolled his eyes and dropped his backpack loudly on the floor to alert them of his presence. His mom looked up, startled by the interruption.  
"Oh, hi Blaine honey. How was school?" Will continued to nip at her neck and rub his hands up and down her arm.  
"Actually, i was wondering if I could talk to Will...alone." He waited for his mom to rush out a couple "of course"s and an "I'll be upstairs". She hurried up the stairs but Blaine didn't move towards the couch until he heard a door shut. He sat down carefully on the edge of the sofa next to Will. Will was sitting sideways with one leg bent in front of him on the sofa cushion. He had one arm leaning on the back of the sofa so that his wine glass stayed steady.  
"What's up champ. What do you wanna talk about?" Will said, putting on one of his all-star smiles. Blaine stared at his hands as he spoke.  
"Well I um have this teacher, Mr. St. James. But um everytime I hear him or see him I get this fluttery feeling in my stomach. I don't really know what it is or what it means so that's why I'm asking you about it." Blaine lifted his head slowly towards Will, who's smile had faltered sometime during the confession. Blaine looked at his face and realized that he had that tingly feeling again. Blaine continued before Will could say anything.  
"To be honest, I'm getting the feeling right now a little bit when I look at you." Blaine directed his gaze down at the pillow resting on his lap, too nervous to make eye contact. Will looked a bit surprised at first but then he morphed it into a look of sympathy.  
"Blaine I think you might be experiencing feelings of the...sexual nature." Will cleared his throat before saying the final two words. Blaine just stared at him wide-eyed.  
"What are you talking about?!"  
"What I'm trying to say, Blaine, is that you might have a crush on this teacher of yours. Haven't you ever had ‘the talk’ before?" Will looked at him with a soft expression.  
"Um, no. My dad left when I was 4 and my mom never liked talking about that stuff. Also, if I did have a crush on Mr. St. James that doesn't explain why I have butterflies talking to you."  
"Blaine, it's okay for you to be attracted to me. I don't mind." Will rested his free hand on Blaine's kneecap causing Blaine to choke on his own saliva. He could not believe that his mom's boyfriend just said that it was ok to be attracted to him.  
"Um...I don't know what to say." Blaine said avoiding all eye contact.  
"It's okay Blaine, really. You just need to find a healthy way of dealing with these feelings." Will replied, releasing his kneecap and downing the rest of his wine.  
"Like what? Blaine asked.   
"I'll tell you when you're older." And with that Will set his glass down and made his way to the stairs to find Sarah, leaving a very confused Blaine sitting on the sofa. Moments later Blaine could hear giggling from upstairs, it sounded like his mom's. He also heard a sort of growling noise coming from Will. He ran to his room and shut the door. He went to bed feeling just as confused about his body as he did before their talk.

“Hey little brother.” Cooper ruffled Blaine's hair as he passed him on the stairs. Blaine merely grunted in return. Cooper snagged a piece of toast off the dining table and hurried out the door to catch his bus. Blaine continued to shuffle towards this kitchen in a superhero t-shirt with matching pajama bottoms. He sat down at the table just as his mom was setting down a plate of waffles for him.  
“Your hair looks wild.” Blaine looked up from his plate of waffles to see Rory smiling at him from the other side of the table. He was fully dressed and obviously ready for school, where as, Blaine's hair was like a soft curly monster trying to devour his head.  
“Well, sorry I don't wake up looking like a Disney prince,” Blaine responded with a glare. Rory just chuckled.  
“Of course you do Honey,” came a reply from his mom as she scraped some bacon on to his plate and kissed his head. “Now hurry and get dressed or you're going to be late.” Blaine grabbed his bacon and, with a groan, made his way back upstairs.  
“Oh, and Blaine,” his mother called out. Blaine was halfway up the stairs when he turned to look at her as she rounded into the hallway. “Will is going to pick you up from school today. He said he wanted to spend some time with you.” Blaine bellowed out the most pathetic whine he could muster.  
“But it's Friday, Mom. That's when Rory and I watch movies and eat pizza at his house.”  
“Well, maybe you can invite Rory along. I'm sure Will won't mind but I want you to try and have fun with Will. He's really trying to connect with you, okay?”  
“Ugh. Fine. RORY YOU WANNA COME!?” Blaine shouted so that the other boy could hear him in the kitchen.  
“Alright!” Rory shouted back. And with that Blaine turned and headed to his room to get dressed before he made them late for school again.  
The entire day seemed to pass by really fast, like it did every Friday, because Blaine was so excited to hang out with his best friend...again. They were practically joined at the hip. They spent every minute they could with each other (and occasionally Sam). So when the final bell rang, Blaine raced Rory to the parking lot until they found Will's car. Will was obviously okay with Rory hanging out with them so off they went. Will bought them ice cream then took them to the mall to check out the lego store. After much begging from Blaine, they decided to have a movie night at Will's apartment. Both boys spent so much time at each other's houses, including Will's, that they left some of their stuff and a few pairs of pjs at each house. The three boys finally settled down in the living room wearing comfy pajamas. Rory and Blaine spread out a comforter on the floor with a couple pillows to lay down on whilst watching the movie. Will, on the other hand, sprawled out across the sofa hugging a bowl of popcorn and a beer. They decided to watch the latest Batman trilogy and eat pizza until they fell asleep.  
Blaine scooted in close with Rory and let his head fall onto the taller boy's shoulder.  
“Psst, is this the one with Christian Bale?” Rory whispered to Blaine as he unconsciously slipped his hand into Blaine's. Blaine laced their fingers together and responded with a quiet "yeah". Will shushed them as he polished off his second beer of the night.  
Halfway into the movie Blaine found it increasingly difficult to keep his eyes open. Will was already knocked out cold with 4 empty beer bottles on the end table next to the couch. Blaine decided that it would be okay to fall asleep so he snuggled in as close to Rory as possible and let out a small yawn. He loved how comfortable Rory's shoulder was and he felt like he was lying on a pillow. He also loved the warmth that the other boy was giving off and it reminded Blaine of summer and reminded him how much he enjoyed their movie nights. Even though Will was right behind them, Blaine felt like this was their night. He could hang out with Sam every day of the week but Friday night was reserved for his favorite person in the whole world. And as Rory draped a blanket over the two of them and muted the tv, Blaine thought that there was nowhere he'd rather be.


	3. Chapter 3

It's freshman year at Oakley High school. Rory and Blaine approach one of the less crowded lunch tables in the cafeteria. Sam waves at the two as they sat down, his other arm wrapping around a pretty blonde's waist.  
“Hi guys. Blaine, your hair looks extra magical today,” said the blonde as she popped a tater tot in her mouth. This is Brittany S. Pierce, Sam's new girlfriend.  
“Thanks Brittany,” Blaine replied taking a bite of his homemade pasta. Blaine looked at Sam then at Rory and finally back at his lunch. Rory looked at Blaine then looked at Sam. Sam looked at Rory then at Blaine then back at Brittany. Brittany stared off into space, humming along to an inaudible song.   
“What are you trying to say?” mouthed Sam so Brittany couldn’t hear him. Blaine and Rory just looked at eachother then continued to eat their lunch. Sam gave up and went back to eating his own lunch.  
“You know, you shouldn’t judge Brittany so hard. She is a really great person.” Sam kicked at some pebbles as he walked down the sidewalk.  
“Oh Sam, we were only joking,” Blaine adds sympathetically.  
“Yeah Sam, we love her, really.” Rory chimes in. Sam mumbles a “whatever” but his face settles into a content look.  
“Hey Rory, are you still coming over?” They’re a block from Blaine’s house when he stops to ask the question.  
“Of course. There's a Harry Potter marathon on in an hour. Who else am i supposed to watch it with?” They both laugh and say goodbye to Sam who heads off to his part-time job.  
When they arrive at Blaine’s house Blaine notices his mom’s car is not in the driveway but is instead replaced by Will’s. He audibly moans as he reaches for the door and Rory just chuckles to himself.  
“Where’s Mom?” Blaine asks bluntly the moment he enters the house. Will rounds the corner with a stupid grin on his face.  
“Why hello to you too, Blaine.” Blaine deadpans and asks again about his mom.  
“She called saying she will be home late and asked if I could come over and keep an eye on you guys.” Will looks as pleased as punch then walks back into the kitchen for a glass of wine. Blaine doesn’t say anything else and walks upstairs with Rory trailing closely behind. When he opens his room door he groans for the second time that day.  
“Cooper, what are you doing in here?” Cooper stops rifling through Blaine’s cds long enough to go sit on the bed and reply.  
“Hey little brother. I was wondering if i can borrow some money,” Cooper smiles his amazing smile and flips his perfect hair waiting for an answer. Blaine moves to put his and Rory’s stuff in the corner then turns to Cooper.  
“Didn’t you have a job interview today?”  
“First of all it’s called an audition and second of all, they wanted someone with a bit more experience.” Blaine rolls his eyes.  
“Well maybe you should go to college, you know get a proper education. It could really help you build a future, Coop.” Blaine replies with sass and nonchalance. Rory silently flips through the channels on the muted tv as he giggles at the brothers’ back-and-forth.  
“Well maybe you should stop acting like a pussy and fork over the dough,” Cooper light-heartedly demanded. Before Blaine could get another word in he was being dragged on to the bed. They wrestled for about 5 minutes until Blaine finally agreed to give him ten bucks.  
“Hey, calm down up there!” came Will’s muffled yells from downstairs.  
“Come up here and make us!” yelled Blaine who was already panting on the floor. He glances over at Cooper who visibly stiffens. Rory notices it too. Cooper stares at Blaine for a few seconds then promptly leaves the room. Blaine listens as the sound of his door slamming is followed by the sound of Cooper’s own door slamming. He turns his attention to Rory who looks just as confused as he does.  
The rest of the evening is filled with wizards, homework, and Mountain Dew. Finally it was time for Rory to go home so Blaine walks him to the door then heads into the kitchen. He closes the fridge and turns to see Will standing in the archway. Surprised, his hands lose their grip on the juice box he took out. He bent down to retrieve his juice but as he straightened back up he saw that Will had moved much closer. Blaine cleared his throat.  
“Um...hey Will.”  
“Hey Blaine.” Blaine looked around the room trying to figure out why the atmosphere was becoming so awkward. But all he saw was Will staring at him with his world-renown smile.  
“Uh...do you need something?” The atmosphere took a sudden shift as Will began walking closer.  
“Blaine, do you remember a few years ago you came to talk to me about a problem you were having?” Blaine had no idea where this was coming from but he nodded hesitantly anyway. “And do you remember I said I would tell you how to fix it when you were older.” He continued to step closer until he was a foot away from Blaine. Blaine stared back, wide-eyed, and swallowed as he began to step back. This plan was cut short due to the refrigerator against his back.  
“Um...I...I guess so,” Blaine stuttered. He was getting nervous now and was wondering where this was going.  
“Well Blaine, you’re older. And i’m sure you still get butterflies in your stomach when you see me.” His smile morphed into a cocky grin as he slid his hand onto the fridge directly to the right of Blaine’s head. Blaine had no idea what to say. His hands curled against the fridge and he quickly licked his lips. Will noticed this action and began to lean in slowly.  
“Will!” A voice coming from Blaine’s right caught Will’s attention. They both turned their heads to see Cooper standing in the archway. Will’s cocky grin faltered as he leaned back slightly giving Cooper the chance to storm over and yank Blaine away from the fridge. Cooper had a bigger build than Will and was taller but from where Blaine was standing they both looked pretty threatening.   
“Hey Coop.” Will said as he leaned his shoulder against the fridge nonchalantly. Cooper just held on to Blaine’s arms and stared at Will. Luckily, Sarah came home just in time to break the awkward tension building.  
“Hey guys. Sorry I was so…” Her voiced trailed off as she walked into the kitchen. Cooper was still firmly holding onto Blaine and staring at Will who was leaning against the fridge, smiling and staring back. Blaine just looked uncomfortable glancing between the two of them. “...late. Um, is everything alright in here?” Cooper wasn’t breaking the gaze so Will turned his eyes onto Sarah. He looked her up and down then smiled even wider.  
“Everything’s great, Hon,” he spilled as he walked over to give Sarah a heavy kiss. Cooper and Blaine both stared as Will continued to attack her mouth adding in tongue and wandering hands. Sarah looked slightly uncomfortable and a little confused. She pushes Will away gently and whispers something like “not in front of the kids”. Finally Will backs off and walks past her to leave the room.  
“I’ll be waiting in the bedroom.” With that he winks at Sarah and gives the Anderson brothers one last grin before rounding the corner. Cooper waits a few seconds until he hears the door shut upstairs then finally let’s go of Blaine.  
“Come on Blaine.” Cooper gives Blaine’s shoulder one last squeeze as he exits the room. Blaine mutters a quick “hey mom” followed by a kiss on the cheek then goes to follow after his brother.   
When they reach the top of the stairs Cooper is about to close his door when Blaine says “Wait!” and enters Coop’s room uninvited.  
“What are you doing. Get out.” Blaine goes and sits on the edge of Cooper’s bed and gives him a stern look. Cooper sighs and shuts the door. He goes and sits in his desk chair, staring at the setting sun through his window.  
“Coop, can you please tell me what just happened?” Cooper turns reluctantly and looks at Blaine for a few seconds before responding.  
“Blaine...what were you doing down there?” Blaine furrows his eyebrows, confused as to why that’s the first thing out of his mouth.  
“Uh, I was going to get some juice when Will came in and started...um...I’m not really sure what he was doing or what was happening. That’s why I’m asking you.” Cooper sighed and leaned back in his chair.  
“Blaine...he was trying to kiss you,” Blaine rolls his eyes.  
“No shit Coop. I was more confused about why he was.” Now it was Cooper’s turn to look confused.  
“Um, I don’t know. Maybe because he’s a gay perv who has a terrible set of morals?!” Cooper stares at Blaine incredulously. Blaine doesn’t know why but Blaine develops a weird urge to defend Will.  
“Come on Coop. He’s not that bad.” Cooper’s eyes widen as if he can’t believe the words he’s hearing.  
“Not that bad? Not that bad?! Blaine he…” Cooper cuts himself off and seems to settle farther into his seat.   
“He...what, Coop? What did he do?” Blaine asked staring at Cooper more intensely.  
“He tried doing the same thing to me Blaine.” Cooper can’t meet Blaine’s eyes. ”Except I didn’t have anyone to stop him.” Blaine looked at his hands, finally realizing the reason Cooper froze in his bedroom earlier that afternoon.  
“Well, Coop. I don’t really understand why you hate him so much?”  
“Why do you hate him so much?!” Cooper yelled back.  
“I don’t!” Blaine was wondering why this became about him.  
“Oh please, you can’t stand the guy! Every time you see him you act like you were just kicked in the nuts!” Blaine was speechless. Was he really that overdramatic?  
“Well...I guess i was just overreacting because, honestly, i don’t mind him that much.” Blaine continued to stare at his hands, hoping that this conversation could just end.  
“Blaine, what are you trying to say?” Cooper asks after a long-winded sigh. Blaine fidgeted uncomfortably on the bed.  
“What do you mean?”  
“I mean, you are obviously trying to say something so just spit it out.” Blaine says nothing but he slowly looks up at Cooper and holds his gaze. Cooper looks at him quizzically until his face drops into one of realization.  
“Are...Are you saying that you...wanted him to…”  
“No!...I mean...um...maybe.” Blaine drops his gaze once again.  
“God dammit Blaine! What the hell is wrong with you?!” Cooper jumps up from his seat and starts to angrily pace across the floor. Blaine looks up at Cooper, tears balancing on the edges of his eyes.  
“I...I’m sorry Coop. It’s just who I am,” whispers Blaine. The hurt in his heart causing his throat ache. Cooper stops in his tracks and stares at Blaine.  
“What do you mean ‘it’s who you are’?” asks Cooper who uses air quotes to frame Blaine’s previous words.  
“I...I’m gay, Coop.” Blaine looks at him confused. Cooper sits back in the desk chair and looks at Blaine, face showing no emotion.  
“You’re a fucking idiot.” With that Blaine starts actually crying. Cooper sees this and moves to the bed to give Blaine a hug.  
“No...Blaine, shut up and stop crying. You’re an idiot because i’ve known you were gay sense you were 9. I’m not mad about that. I’m mad that you wanted Mom’s weirdo boyfriend to kiss you. It’s not right...no matter how great his smile is.” Blaine looks up and wipes the tears from his face, as he starts to giggle. Cooper smiles and starts to laugh too. In a matter of seconds they’re both in a heap on the bed wrestling and giggling and just being there for eachother.


	4. Chapter 4

“In this corner, we have the big, the ugly, the Devil himself: Tazley Circus!” Rory sweeps the camera in front of the burly pup that Cooper is holding up by the paws.  
“And in this corner! The Royal Ruffian, the beast of the ball, a tiny...tiny force to be reckoned with: Sir Perry Dornan!” The camera zooms in on a curly-haired ball of fluff being held up by Sarah, as Blaine finishes the introductions.  
“They will be fighting for the title of King of the Canines and the grand prize of my unconditional love and obvious favoritism!” Blaine continues to yell while Rory pulls the camera back far enough to show the whole arena. The ring is basically just shoelaces tied to four lunchboxes, creating a square in the middle of the living room, but it works as a puppy brawling arena just fine.   
“FIGHT!” Sarah and Cooper released the canines. Taz, the black lab, promptly began to lick his private area. Perry ran around Taz a couple times then stopped to pee on the floor.  
“For fuck’s sake, Blaine,” came a bitter comment from Will who is lounging on the couch nursing a glass of wine. Rory shuts off the camera and goes to get some towels. “You’ve had it for 10 mins and I’m already sick of it.” Will gets up and disappears into the kitchen to continue his magical affair with mildly expensive wine. Perry begins to yelp and paw at Coopers knee from underneath the shoelaces.  
“Blaine, can you remind me again why you and Benedict here gave your dogs last names.” Cooper lifts the brown cairn terrier over the shoelaces and into his arms. Perry responds by licking him on the nose.  
“Everyone deserves an identity,” Blaine responded. “Anyway, I think we can edit around Will’s outburst and finish filming tomorrow.” Blaine and Rory received their new friends as a gift from Rory’s dad, Brian, who was going on a business trip to Europe for three months. He wanted to make sure Rory wasn’t lonely without him and then he made sure the puppy wasn’t lonely by getting Blaine one too. The two boys were currently using the dogs as co-stars in their junior year video project for Mr. Harkness’ video tech class.  
Sarah and Cooper cleaned up the film set then went into the kitchen to prepare dinner together. Will left the kitchen as they entered and sat back down on the couch to enjoy an episode of The Bachelor. Rory scooped up his black lab and followed Blaine and Perry up the stairs to Blaine’s room. They dropped the puppies off in the corner that Sarah had pinned off. It was littered with puppy pads, fluffy beds, and food and water. Blaine and Rory collapsed next to each other on top of the bed. Blaine sighs as he drops his head onto Rory’s shoulder and slips his hand easily into Rory’s. Rory looks down at their interlocked fingers then releases a sigh of his own.  
“Blaine…” He hears a low “hmm” from his shoulder, ”have you ever...kissed anyone?” Blaine’s face scrunches up quizzically but he continues to droop onto Rory’s shoulder.  
“Um...no. Why?...Have you?” he responded hesitantly. Rory looked nervous as they lay their, bodies mere millimeters away.   
“Uh...n-no. Um...I uh have never kissed a girl.” Blaine shifted uncomfortably. “,,,or a boy,” he added as an afterthought. Blaine slowly lifted his head and sat up. Hands still merged together, he crossed his legs and faced Rory who was sitting up too and readjusting his body. Blaine stared at Rory, trying to follow his eyes but only receiving evasive glances.  
“Rory...why do you ask?” Blaine breaks the silence. This snags Rory’s attention and he finally looks Blaine in the eyes. But they were so warm and understanding that Rory had to look back down at their hands.  
“Um...I don’t know. I guess just laying here...with you, f-feeling you next to me...made me realize how happy I am and...um...how most people only feel this way with their...uh you know...their significant other. And I just thought that if y-you felt the um same way then...maybe...I could possibly...um...kiss...you...possibly...i guess.” Rory continued to stare at their hands, his visibly trembling. Blaine instinctively began rubbing circles into the backs of Rory hands until he forced their eyes to meet.  
“Rory...I have wanted you to kiss me since I was 5.” Rory gulps and his eyes widen at the confession.  
“Um...s-so does this mean I can kiss you now?” He asks like a 7th grader on his first date. Blaine couldn’t help but laugh.  
“Yeah dummy. You can kiss me now.”  
“Oh okay.” Rory slowly leans forward until he feels Blaine’s soft lips gently pressing into his. Their lips move slowly, if not a little awkwardly considering neither of them have done this before. Despite the lack of experience, the kiss effects Blaine like nothing before. Along with butterflies rising in his stomach a fire attempts to set his heart ablaze. Sparks and heat run fluidly throughout his face, and into his blood, infecting every inch of his body. He begins to feel light-headed when Rory’s hands reach out to clutch at his sides. He knows he should be coming up for air sometime soon but can’t bring himself to break apart from his best friend. Finally, Rory slides his lips away, slightly gasping for oxygen. Blaine keeps his face close though, as he fists his hands into the front of Rory’s button up.  
“So…” Rory pants, “...that was...um...really...good...right?” Blaine’s head darts up and he stares at Rory incredulously.   
“Of course it was dummy,” he chuckles out, panting himself.  
“Oh...good.” Rory drops his gaze and then wrenches his hands away from Blaine’s sides, when he realized they were still there.  
“Hey guys, dinner is ready…” Cooper bursted through the door but stopped talking when he saw the boys in front of him. They were sitting on the bed, faces an inch apart, and Blaine’s hands still balled up in Rory’s shirt. They jumped apart in a late reaction to Cooper walking in and stared at him worryingly. Cooper just stood there, hand gripping the door knob, looking confused and embarrassed.  
“Uhhh...are you guys...hungry?” He was about to ask something different but decided to keep the topic a little more casual. “Mom made burgers.”  
“Yeah, sure.” “Yes, definitely.” Both boys blurted at the same time. Nobody moved. Cooper’s eyes began to drift towards the British teen’s skinny jeans and he cleared his throat hiding the small chuckle that escaped his lips. Rory followed his gaze to a particularly uncomfortable situation in his jeans then immediately turned red. He glanced at Blaine then made a beeline for the bathroom, pushing past Cooper. Blaine then got up and made his way downstairs, completely silent and avoiding eye contact with his brother. Cooper sighed, pulling the door close and turning to watch Blaine descend the stairs.  
Everyone looks up from their plates to look at Rory as he enters the dining room and takes a seat next to Blaine.  
“Hey Rory. Fix your little...problem?” Cooper tries to hide his smile as he asks the question. Rory shifts an unsteady look from Blaine to Cooper to Will to Sarah then back to Cooper. Sarah looks at him expectantly.  
“Uh...yeah...I got it. Thanks,” he mumbles as he pokes his french fries with a fork. Blaine feels the uncomfortability radiating off Rory so he discreetly slides his pale palm into Rory’s clammy one. They both visibly relax and the family continue to eat the rest of their meal with no further questions.  
Sam was the second person to find out that Rory and Blaine were together. Blaine had texted him that night because he was still one of his best friends. Sam replied with “No shit. It’s late. Let me sleep.” Then Blaine told his mom and Will.  
“Oh honey, that’s great! I always thought you two would make a cute couple!” Sarah gleamed, scooping both boys up into a hug, warming Blaine up in a way only a mother can. Will just stood next to Sarah with that damn smile and a suggestive leer that gave Blaine butterflies, despite how inappropriate it was.   
“Can I sleep over here tonight?” Rory asked as he and Blaine entered the bedroom. “I don’t know if I can tell my parents just yet.”  
“Of course, Rory.” Then Blaine leaned up and kissed Rory on the forehead. Rory bent his head down so Blaine didn’t have to stretch so far.  
“Thanks.” They both settled on the bed and played with their puppies until they all fell asleep in a giant heap of happiness.

“Uh...Mum?” Rory creaked open the front door and stepped inside slowly.  
“In here, love!” she calls from the living room. Rory rounds the corner and steps sheepishly into the quaint room.   
“How was your sleepover?” She asks from the couch, pausing the movie currently playing. Eliza, Rory’s mom, is a small golden-blond woman with a sense of style and a posh accent. Rory stands awkwardly shifting his weight from one foot to another.  
“Um...it was good.” She gives him a weird look.  
“Honey, stop just standing there and come have a chat with me. I feel like we haven’t talked in ages.” Rory hesitates but eventually moves to sit next to her on the sofa.  
“Where’s Taz?”  
“He was sleeping when I woke up so I thought it’d be ok if I left him there today.” He fidgeted nervously, alternating between wringing his hands together and brushing them through his hair. Eliza’s gaze morphed into one of suspicion.  
“Love, are you alright? You seem...off.” She reaches out and grabs Rory’s hands in the middle of their cycle. Rory freezes then takes a deep breath.  
“Um...Mum. I have something to tell you.” He pauses to look up at her and receives an expectant look in return. “I...I like...guys.” Eliza stiffens but stays completely silent. She just stares at Rory with her mouth slightly open. Rory can’t bear the quiet so he decides to keep going. “And...and me and um Blaine are…”  
“No,” she interrupts. “Stop. Have you been drinking?” She let’s go of his hands to investigate his eyes, pulling at his eye lids. Rory bats her hands away and speaks.  
“What? No, Mum. I have not been drinking,” he says shyly. His voice almost a whisper. Eliza sits back and presses her lips into a hard line, eyebrows furrowing harshly.  
“Drugs? Is it marijuana? ‘Cause I swear to God if you’re…”  
“Mum! I-I’m...I’m not doing drugs. Or marijuana. Or alcohol. I’m gay!” Rory yells the last part then immediately goes back to wringing his hands and avoiding eye contact. Eliza face is stern and she starts to slowly shake her head.  
“Rory, stop this nonsense. I understand with your dad gone you’re starving for attention but this is not the way to do it.” She stands up from the couch as tears begin to form in Rory’s eyes. “Now. I’m going to go start on lunch and I want you to go and finish your homework.” Rory lowers his head and replies in a voice barely above a whisper.  
“Mum...I already finished m…”  
“Go. Now.” She interrupts again. Rory stands up and speaks more to his feet than to Eliza.  
“I’m not doing this for attent…”  
“Enough!” He flinches as Eliza turns and walks briskly into the kitchen. He hurries off to his room and shuts the door quietly. He sits on the edge of his bed and lets a few tears slip down. Just a few. He then grabs his cell phone off the nightstand and dials Blaine’s number. It rings twice before he hears a voice on the other end.  
“Hey Big Ben, what’s the verdict?” Rory’s lips curl into a hardly-there-smile at the sound of his best friend/boyfriend’s voice.  
“Um...Mum thinks...I am doing this for attention, so...yeah.” He had no idea how to explain it. He hears Blaine whisper “shit” before breaking the silence.  
“Rory, god, I’m so sorry. I will do whatever it takes to make her understand. I-I’ll drive over there right now and...and lecture her about how hard it is for teenage boys to come out and how she should be supportive. Or I can come over there and we can hang out to take your mind off it. O-Or we can talk to her together or, you know, just like make-out in front of her. That last one was a joke. Unless you’re on board. But in all seriousness, tell me what you want me to do. I’ll do whatever you need....Rory?” Rory sat in silence listening to Blaine’s oh so familiar rambling. As he slowly sinks down into his bed he smiles, even though no one can see him.  
“Blaine...calm down. I just want to sit here and talk to you. And when we’re down i’ll call my dad and tell him the news. But until then, can we just talk?” Blaine’s rushed reply is out before Rory can even finish his sentence.  
“Oh yeah! Of course Rory! Uhhh, what do you want to talk about?”  
“Anything.” After a second’s thought he adds, “Why Cooper is 21 and still doesn’t have a job or university to go to.”  
“Well…” And the two of them talked for an hour until Rory’s mother called out that lunch was ready. Rory said goodbye, ate his lunch, then returned to his room to call his dad.   
Brian was completely understanding and said, “As long as you’re happy, I’m happy son.” Rory later heard Eliza and Brian arguing over the phone...about him. He needed to get out of the house so he called Blaine. They ended up walking to the bench outside McSwirley's and ate ice cream together. Blaine licking at a Double Chocolate Fudge Brownie Deluxe and Rory having a plain vanilla with sprinkles.  
"Favorite color?"  
"Blue."  
”Favorite food?"  
“French fries.”  
“Favorite animal?”  
“Lion.”  
“Favorite superpower?”  
“Time travel." Blaine looked at him. Rory’s eyes shone bright blue in the midday sun and his hair waved gently in the wind.  
“Where would you go if you could time travel?” Rory looked up at the at the sky and took a deep breath.  
“Probably to the day we first met. The ice cream tasted a lot better back then.”


End file.
